


La mañana siguiente

by SumaLatina



Category: La Llamada
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumaLatina/pseuds/SumaLatina
Summary: Después de todas las emociones, quedaban dudas y ganas a partes iguales.





	La mañana siguiente

Estaba empezando a amanecer y Milagros ya no aguantaba más en la cama. Se levantó y se enfrentó a la primera gran decisión del día al ver reposado en la silla su añorado vestido de flores junto al hábito que había estado vistiendo todos estos años. Dudó unos segundos si toda la locura del día anterior había sido real y de ser así, si quería seguir ese camino. No tardó mucho en vestirse y coger las cosas para darse una buena ducha y así despejarse.

"Tenemos que ir a comprar más ropa", se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz tras de sí.

"¡Su-Susana! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera tan temprano? ¿Has estado de fiesta?". A pesar del susto, no podía evitar alegrarse de verla. Estaba preciosa con la luz del amanecer iluminándole la cara.

"Ay, hija mía, ni que fuera una aparición. Ya hemos tenido muchas de esas por ahora... Es que no he podido dormir en toda la noche y quería verte". Susana quería saber qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Milagros, pero tampoco quería presionarla.

"Yo tampoco he dormido a penas, la verdad. Iba ahora a darme una ducha a ver si me despejaba".

"Estás muy guapa con ese vestido, ¿sabes?", dijo Susana sonriendo.

"No digas tonterías, Susana", contestó Milagros sonrojada. "Si es un vestido viejo de antes de... Bueno, ya sabes, de antes de ser novicia. Lo encontré guardado en mi vieja maleta"

"¡Pues estás preciosa! Estaría bien ir a comprar más ropa. Yo te puedo acompañar si quieres. Bueno, claro, si sigues queriendo dejar esto...". Susana terminó con un tono precavido, con miedo de estar metiendo la pata y que Milagros se echara para atrás.

"Ayer fue un día de muchas emociones, Susana. No nos ha dado tiempo ni de sopesar todo lo que pasó. Por eso lo mejor ahora es una ducha y un buen desayuno", contestó Milagros nerviosa mientras se iba hacia las duchas.

Susana dudó unos segundos, pero antes de que Milagros se fuera, salió tras ella y soltó por la boca todo lo que había estado conteniendo "¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó ayer? Porque si es así, me lo puedes decir. Entiendo que pueden ser demasiadas emociones y que se me va la pinza y soy muy impulsiva y...". Milagros fue hacia ella y la calló con un beso. No se pudo contener y tampoco se le ocurrió otra forma de que parara de hablar tan deprisa.

"No parabas de hablar y no me dejabas responderte", le dijo Milagros sonriendo separadas tan solo por meros milímetros mientras le sostenía la cara con sus manos.

"Que sepas que no me gusta que me manden callar pero si es de esta manera, no seré yo la que se queje", contestó Susana y, de nuevo, empezaba a coger carrerilla verbal: "Entonces... Esto quiere decir que todo guay, ¿no? O sea, que no te arrepientes del beso y que yo también te gusto. Vamos que". De nuevo Milagros la interrumpió con un beso.

Esta vez, era un beso diferente. Como si fuera la primera vez que realmente se paraban a disfrutarlo. Susana estaba sorprendida con lo suaves y dulces que eran los besos con ella. Milagros estaba abrumada por todo lo que esa chica alocada le estaba haciendo sentir con solo el roce de sus labios. No sabía qué estaba pasando pero tenía la necesidad vital de mantener a Susana lo más cerca posible.

Ninguna quería que ese momento acabara. Deseaban un pequeño universo paralelo en el que solo estuvieran ellas en mitad del bosque sin nada que las molestara. Pero, desafortunadamente, se vieron interrumpidas por la alarma del campamento. En unos minutos, todo se iba a llenar de niñas y monjas. Como si fueran imanes perfectamente encajados, les costó demasiado separarse.

"Te-Tenemos que... Tenemos que irnos. Tengo que prepararme y hacer muchas cosas", dijo Milagros apenada por tener que separarse.

"Nos vemos luego, ¿no?", preguntó Susana ansiosa.

"Claro que sí, me muero de ganas", sonrió Milagros tímidamente mientras se metía en las duchas.


End file.
